


The First Rule of Beacon Hills High

by seekeronthepath



Series: Beacon Hills Gothic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 Things, Beacon Hills Gothic, Beacon Hills High School, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 1: Strange things happen in Beacon Hills. I know it. You know it. Everybody knows it. Do not speak of it.</p><p>•Rule 1a: Scott McCall and his friends will talk about it. Pretend you cannot hear them.</p><p>At Beacon Hills High School, there are rules. If you follow them, you might live. That would be nice, wouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule of Beacon Hills High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are Rules At Beacon Hills High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843228) by [JTHM_Michi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM_Michi/pseuds/JTHM_Michi). 



**Rule 1:**  Strange things happen in Beacon Hills. I know it. You know it. Everybody knows it. Do not speak of it.

  * **Rule 1a:** Scott McCall and his friends will talk about it. Pretend you cannot hear them.



 

 **Rule 2:** Scott McCall and his friends are special. Do not approach them. If they approach you, answer their questions, and do what they say.

  * **Rule 2a** : Scott McCall's friends always include: Stiles Stilinski. They sometimes include: Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin. They sometimes include: Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd. Allison Argent is either his girlfriend or his enemy. Do not speak to her first. Derek Hale is not his friend, but not his enemy. He is special, but do not approach him. No-one knows if Danny Mahealani is special. Do not try to find out.



 

 **Rule 3:** Do not go gentle into the night. Scream as you run. If you are lucky, someone will hear you.

  * **Rule 3a:** There are people who run from danger, and people who run towards the screaming. Learn who they are. Do not follow the wrong ones.



 

 **Rule 4** : If strange things are happening to you, alert the appropriate authorities as soon as possible.

  * **Rule 4a** : The appropriate authorities are not: parents, teachers, doctors, or the police. The appropriate authorities are: the vet, Derek Hale, or Scott McCall and his friends.



 

 **Rule 5:** If you hear howling, stay indoors. There are worse things than wolves in the woods.

  * **Rule 5a** : If you encounter something with claws and fangs, it was a mountain lion. Do not say otherwise.



 

 **Rule 6:** Everyone knows people get a little crazy on the full moon. That's where the word 'lunatic' comes from. When the full moon comes, stay indoors.

  * **Rule 6a:** All sorts of people are affected by the moon. Do not take note of them.



 

 **Rule 7:** If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise. You do not want to be surprised. Don't go into the woods.

  * **Rule 7a** : The Hale House Ruins are not to be approached. Worse things happened there than fire. They are happening now.



 

 **Rule 8:** Some things are more than they appear. Especially buildings in the old industrial district. Be wary.

  * **Rule 8a:** _The Jungle_ is also more than it appears. All kinds of things can hide in a closet.



 

 **Rule 9:** If in doubt, the legends are real. Make notes.

  * **Rule 9a:** A little knowledge is more dangerous than none. Mace is better than an iron knife. A taser is better than a silver bullet. Salt cannot help you. 



 

 **Rule 10:** Not all who wander are lost. Your parents taught you about stranger danger. Do not forget the lesson.

  * **Rule 10a** : Once you are sure they are not dangerous - observe Scott McCall and his friends to find out - teach them the rules. Not all ignorance is bliss. 



**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun - I always enjoy POV outsider stuff on the Beacon Hills gang, although this ended up weirdly ominous. By the end it kind of had a Night Vale feel in my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thirteen Rules That Coal Hill Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996256) by [crocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs)




End file.
